


Под водой

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, WTF OE rare pairings 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).Бета Аларис.Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона





	Под водой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона

* * *  
  
Валентин молчал, но сам не мог поверить в то, что происходящее реально. Усыпанная разноцветным гравием дорога в Старом Парке, его ладонь, скрытая перчаткой, сжимающая локоть Ричарда — и сложно не почувствовать, как напряжены мышцы под слоями плотной ткани. Неприязнь в каждом жесте и взгляде. Вполне взаимная. Валентин с трудом заставил себя сдержаться и не усмехнуться — никто не догадался бы о том, как эти прикосновения ощущаются для него на самом деле. Как и о том, что его мысли невероятно далеки от предстоящей дуэли.  
  
* * *  
  
Все началось позже, намного позже, а в Лаик Валентин, пожалуй, помимо равнодушия, не испытывал к Ричарду ничего. Он был странным — замкнутым и грубым на вкус Валентина, но, тем не менее, Катершванцы, Салина и даже младший Савиньяк подружились с ним и охотно общались. В то время как Валентина презирали — он знал это и мог лишь пожать плечами в ответ. Общий враг сближает — возможно, в Лаик он и Колиньяр оба послужили этой цели.  
  
Но потом, на площади святого Фабиана, случилось то, что заставило его начать куда пристальнее следить за Ричардом — герцог Алва взял его в оруженосцы, и это казалось нелепым и неправильным. Слишком пристальное внимание, и в какой-то момент Валентин вдруг поймал себя на совершенно несвойственных ему мыслях. Например, на том, что ему нравится, как забавно нелепо Ричард выглядит в цветах дома Алва. Как он всегда краснеет, когда злится или испытывает неловкость. Каким самоуверенным выглядит, гарцуя по столице на подаренном мориске.  
  
И чем больше Ричард казался недостойным всего этого, тем сильнее Валентин сосредотачивал внимание на его внешности, на серых, словно отражение северных скал, глазах, русых, постоянно растрепанных волосах, непокорно вздернутом подбородке. Возможно, если узнать, увидеть больше, то навязчивые мысли отступят, переплавятся во что-то удобное и скучное.  
  
Валентин знал, что Ричард иногда ходит к Марианне. Золотистые занавеси чуть качнулись, поймав теплый отблеск свечей, когда Валентин озвучил ей свою просьбу, в темных глазах мелькнули изумление и недоверие — но Марианна согласилась — разумеется, за достойную оплату, — не задав ни единого вопроса.  
  
В тот вечер Валентин впервые увидел Ричарда в постели — пусть и с другой, пусть с куртизанкой, — и окончательно понял, что ненавидит его. И хочет. И что это не приведет ни к чему хорошему, если не найти компромисса хотя бы с самим собой.  
  
Впрочем, мятеж Ракана и захват столицы во многом помогли Валентину — хотя бы в том, что теперь у него стало больше возможностей случайных — порой не очень — столкновений с Ричардом в повседневной жизни. Он не был глуп и понимал, что его ненависть взаимна. Что ж, тем слаще будет осуществить задуманное.  
  
* * *  
  
Неяркое зимнее солнце, пронизывающий холод, дорожки среди высоких, облетевших тополей, отдаленный плеск воды источника. И ненависть в глазах того, кого Валентину хочется до невозможности. Кто бы мог подумать, что из всех сыновей Вальтера Придда у одного действительно окажутся гайифские предпочтения — хотя и не у того, на которого думал отец.  
  
Ричард владел шпагой превосходно. И это было именно то, что нужно. Легче следовать своему желанию, а Валентин последует. Хоть один раз в жизни, несмотря на цену, он сделает именно то, чего ему хочется.  
  
Оскорбления, следующие с каждым новым выпадом, не ранили так, как Ричард того хотел. Наоборот, Валентин в глубине души ликовал — ведь ненависть, столь сильная и искренняя, это почти то же самое, что любовь. Ненависть тоже связывает, иногда даже прочнее.  
  
* * *  
  
Поэтому, когда чужая шпага пронзила его бедро, Валентин резко выдохнул не от боли. От удовольствия — яркого, острого, невозможного. Пожалуй, он все же сошел с ума. Но теперь этот след — его, принадлежит лишь ему, и этот след он будет носить вечно.  
  
Но это еще не все.  
  
Валентин помнил урок — тот единственный, — который успел получить от Юстиниана.  
  
Ответная роспись на руке Ричарда.  
  
И ликование внутри.  
  
Ричард никогда не узнает, что значат эти метки для Валентина. Но это уже неважно.


End file.
